The Twins Who Lived
by OhSnapItsZee
Summary: What if Lily and James had not one, but two children, twins. Follow Harry and Jade Potter as they make it through their years at Hogwarts known as the children who overcame Lord Voldemort, known as the twins who lived…
1. The Potter Twins

**The Twins Who Lived**

**Summary: ** What if Lily and James had not one, but two children, twins. Follow Harry and Jade Potter as they make it through their years at Hogwarts known as the children who overcame Lord Voldemort, known as the twins who lived…

**Chapter 1**

"Up! Get up!" Petunia Dursley banged on the door of the cupboard under the stairs, much harder than necessary. Ten year old Jade Potter opened her brilliant green eyes from behind the door. She quickly shut them again, trying to get back to sleep; she had been having an amazing dream before she was woken by her aunt. The dream involved a flying motorbike, a giant and a lot of green flashes. It was the kind of dream that would get her locked in the cupboard for weeks if her Uncle Vernon found out.

Hearing a loud crash, she sighed and sat up. Trying to go to sleep now was hopeless as she heard what seemed like the start of one of Dudley's infamous tantrums.

Yawning, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness before standing up and brushing the sawdust out of her silky, black hair.

"Harry!" she exclaimed while pulling her overlarge jumper over her head, marveling at how her twin managed to sleep through the racket their cousin Dudley was creating. Apparently his eggs weren't scrambled enough and the tantrum he was throwing literally shook the house.

"Oi freaks! Wake up!" Harry groaned at the high pitched screech of Dudley's sister, Veronica as she stomped down the stairs.

Dodging the pillow Jade flung at him he stood up unsteadily, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pulled a harmless spider out of his shoe and quickly got dressed while his sister continued to brush her long hair. Running a hand through his own wild tresses he followed Jade out into the kitchen.

They were met with complete chaos in the usually spotless kitchen. Seeing a flying plate of scrambled eggs hurtling towards them, Harry ducked, pulling Jade with him. They twisted around to see the plate hit the wall where Jade's head had been only moments ago.

Their Uncle Vernon chose that moment to enter the kitchen, seeing the twins on the floor his eyebrows shot up into his hair, "Get of the ruddy floor and make yourselves useful for gods sake. What are you two playing at lying around on the floor like that, for anyone to trip over you!"

Rolling their eyes at their cousins' immature behavior, the twins cautiously stood up again, the worst of the tantrum seemed to be over as Aunt Petunia promised to buy him a new computer game if he calmed down. Sighing Jade automatically headed towards the stove, another day in the insanely boring life of Harry and Jade Potter.

Half an hour later all six of them were sitting around the kitchen table. Jade had made some more scrambled eggs, Aunt Petunia made the tea and Harry –who could only be trusted with toast, which he burnt frequently- laid the table. Dudley and Veronica were listening keenly to their father's stories from his school days, not surprisingly many of these stories involved picking on the younger children, stealing peoples lunch money and just generally being mean to people.

Sitting at the table, Harry looked around him, on his right sat Dudley, his double chin bouncing while he chewed on his scrambled eggs, his tiny, blue eyes bulging out as he concentrated on his toast, Harry wondered how he had managed to get bits of it stuck in his short, blonde hair. To Jade, he looked rather like a cross between a pig and a toad, she swore she had seen something like him in her science textbook and claimed he was some sort of new, undiscovered species.

Next to Dudley sat his equally pig-like sister. Her dirty blonde hair coming up to her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes were glaring at her untouched food. She was on diet at the moment, hoping to lose some of the many extra pounds she had.

Next to Veronica, Jade looked even skinnier than she actually was. She was wearing her cousin's old clothes which were at least three sizes to big. While she ran her fingers over the lightening shaped scar on her right palm, her brother stared at her, concern etched on his face.

Jade was extremely pretty, her long dark hair was smooth and silky as opposed to Harry's uncontrollable locks, he brushed his hair out of his usually bright green eyes, which were now blank, empty, as were Jade's. Next month the twins were being sent of to boarding school. Different boarding schools.

Jade was Harry's twin sister, he knew her like the back of his hand, and he knew that even though she acted like she didn't give a shit, she was actually beyond terrified at the thought of being sent half way across the country without him. He felt the same way, though he was more open about his feelings and had begged their Aunt not to separate them. Jade on the other hand had held her head high and pretended it didn't affect her at all. Harry had always admired his sisters' ability to hide her emotions, only letting Harry see how she actually felt. It was a trait Harry knew he would never know.

He was deep in thought when he heard a tapping noise at the window, a high pitched screech from Veronica that temporarily deafened them and a crash as _another _plate of scrambled eggs was thrown, this time it flew all the way out of the window and Harry saw it land in the distance.

Looking up he saw Jade glaring daggers at Dudley since she would have to clean up the mess he had made, he could tell that she was about to blow up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN YOU STOP BEING SUCH A SPOILT BRAT?! IF THEY'RE STILL NOT SCRAMBLED ENOUGH FOR YOU, THEN MAKE YOUR OWN BLOODY SCRAMBLED EGGS!"

For once Dudley ignored the insults she threw at him and pointed at the window, his hand shaking. Everyone looked followed his gaze, seeing a tawny brown owl. The four Dursleys gasped and looked at the owl as if carried some deadly disease. Jade rolled her eyes and walked towards the owl, ignoring her Aunt and Uncle's threats.

She smiled as she stroked his head, wondering why it was here. It cocked its head to one side and showed her two envelopes tied on his leg with a string. Confused, she untied the envelopes and turned them over to see one addressed to Harry and the other to her.

"Give me that!" growled Uncle Dursley as he snatched the letters away from Jade, ignoring her protests.

"They're for me and Harry! They've got our names on them, give them back!"

Hearing this Harry jumped up and made a grab for the letters.

A lot of kicking, scratching and a few more deafening screeches later, the twins found themselves locked out of the kitchen with their cousins.

As soon as the door closed, all four children attached themselves to it, hoping to hear what was being said in order to find out what was going on.

"Vernon, they're not stopping. First they came through the post, now they've started coming with owls. What will the neighbors think! Oh Vernon what will we do?"

"Shush, Petunia we promised we'd get rid of this nonsense when we took them in. We'll just ignore the letters and they'll know we're not interested."

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door the four ran for it. The twins headed towards the yard to contemplate over what they just heard.

"What were they talking about Harry?" Jade asked while twirling blades of grass around her fingers.

"I really have no idea." He answered, "They said there had been more letters, but who would write to us?"

"Maybe we have some long, lost relative who wants to take us away!" Jade's eyes lightened up.

"I don't think so; Uncle Vernon would have given us up immediately." Harry watched sadly as the spark in Jade's eyes died once more.

The rest of the day went by even more slowly than it normally did.

At night the twins lay awake both deep in thought, thinking about anything and everything from how different life would be next month, to wondering what the letters said, to planning how to sneak some strawberry ice-cream out of the freezer without their Aunt noticing.

BANG!!!

The children jerked upwards, hitting their heads on the low ceiling. Rubbing their aching heads they ran out of the cupboard to see what was going on. They were met by the most peculiar sight. An unusually large, rather hairy man in an oversized, scruffy, black jacket stood in the hallway the front door unhinged in his hands.

The twins stared at him in awe, their eyes wide. They heard a stifled gasp and turned to see all four Dursley's standing behind them in their night clothes.

The man looked at the door in his hands and chuckled, "Sorry, I might have gotten a bit carried away."

He pointed a pink umbrella, which the twins hadn't noticed at the broken door, and everyone watched with bated breath as it repaired and re-hinged itself to its frame.

"Rubeus Hagrid, games keeper at Hogwarts, pleasure to meet you."

This was followed by another one of Veronica's horrifying shrieks.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this is my first story, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Please review :)**


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

**The Twins Who Lived**

**Summary: ** What if Lily and James had not one, but two children, twins. Follow Harry and Jade Potter as they make it through their years at Hogwarts known as the children who overcame Lord Voldemort, known as the twins who lived…

**Chapter 2**

Veronica ran out of breath and there was silence in the hall.

"Ah, you must be Harry and Jade." Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the slightly pale twins.

Jade was the first to recover from the shock of finding a giant like creature down the front door, repairing it with his pink umbrella, followed by another one of Veronica's terrified shrieks, "wh- who are you?" she questioned shakily.

"I though' we'd bin through this. Rubeus Hagrid, games keeper at Hogwarts, course yeh prob'ly know all about Hogwarts-" He stopped talking suddenly at the furious look on Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's faces and the blank looks on the twins faces. "-And yeh have no idea wha' I'm talkin' bout do yeh?"

"Erm… well, no."

"I forbid you to say anymore! We swore we'd put a stop to this nonsense when we took them in. Now get out of my house THIS INSTANT!" Vernon Dursley yelled ferociously, his face becoming purple then red making him look rather peculiar.

"Oh shut up Dursley, yeh old prune. These kids 'ave a right to know an' you ain't gonna stop me from telling them who they are."

"Sorry, but what is it that we have a right to know? " Asked an extremely confused Harry.

"Harry." Hagrid looked straight into his bright green eyes. "You're a wizard. And you're a witch Jade."

"That's a horrible thing to say to someone!" exclaimed Jade, terribly affronted while Veronica and Dudley sniggered behind their parents.

"I'm serious, think about it, haven't you ever made something happen without meaning to? Things that can't be explained? Yeh both can do magic and we're gonna teach yeh how at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster, he's the best there is."

"I TOLD YOU TO GET-"

"Oh shut up for god's sake!" snapped the twins at the same time.

"Don't you use that tone with me! I'll have you both locked in your closet for a month!"

"Will yeh just shut the ruddy hell up!"

"OKAY THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I DEMAND YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL, OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE. And if you think I'm going to pay for some cracked up old buffoon teach them some magic tricks then you are highly mistaken." His face was so red now; he could easily pass for a rather large tomato.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." exclaimed Hagrid pulling out his pink umbrella again, as an immediate reaction to this statement; he aimed it at Dudley who was too caught up in pulling faces at the twins to notice the flash of blue light coming to towards him.

Veronica let out a small shriek and stood there her eyes popping out while Dudley yelped jumping up and down his hands on his bottom.

"What did you do to his?!" Aunt Petunia's voice was even higher than usual.

"Move your hand Dudders."

Dudley moved his hands slowly and fearfully while his family watched in horror as a small, pink, pigs tail uncurled itself.

Aunt Petunia promptly fainted.

Looking down at the twins Hagrid winked. "Do yeh believe me now?"

They were laughing too hard to reply and merely nodded their heads.

Once they'd regained control Jade spoke, "How did you do that?"

"I told yeh, it's magic."

"But there's got to be some sort of mistake, there's no way we could ever do that." Harry said.

"Not yet yeh can't, but once you've come to Hogwarts you'll do great things. Now get some sleep, I'll go rest on the couch I suppose, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go get all yeh school stuff. You four," Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the Dursleys, "Yeh better be going to bed, and don' cause anymore trouble for us."

Mr. Dursley gave the twins one last glare before pulling and pushing his children and his still weak wife up the stairs with him.

The twins were bursting with questions but when Jade opened her mouth to speak Hagrid shushed her and told her to sleep while he lay down on the couch in the sitting room.

There was one thing the twins were sure about; tomorrow would be an extremely interesting day.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for this amazingly crap chapter, I promise the others will be much better :) Someone said i should make Ron and Ginny twins to.. what do you think? Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome :)


	3. Revelations

**The Twins Who Lived**

**Summary:**What if Lily and James had not one, but two children, twins. Follow Harry and Jade Potter as they make it through their years at Hogwarts known as the children who overcame Lord Voldemort, known as the twins who lived…

**Chapter 3**

"Ouch!" Jade Potter rubbed her sore head which after bumping it into the ceiling in her keenness to get up.

"Harry! Wake up! Oh for God's sake!"

She grabbed the glass of water beside her, and poured its contents on her brother without a second thought.

"Aaaaaghhh!!!" Spluttering, blubbering and mumbling incoherently, Harry jerked his head up in shock as the cold water made contact.

"Wh-what? JADE?! What was that for?!?!"

"Oh good, you're up." Jade smiled sweetly, "Stop whining and get dressed, remember last night. Hagrid's here! We're getting out of this dump!"

Harry glared at her and slowly sat up.

Suddenly last nights events dawned upon him and seeing his sister so excited, her eyes shining after such a long time, he forgot that she had just poured a cold glass of water on him and jumped up, pulling her into a hug.

"You're soaking wet, just by the way." She grinned, hugging him back.

"Shut up."

* * *

Half an hour and eight squished up sausages later, the twins headed towards the subway with Hagrid. Harry walked in silence, still processing the fact that he was a wizard, while Jade fired non-stop questions at a harassed looking Hagrid.

"When will we be able to do magic?" She asked eagerly.

"Not till yeh learn how to. That's what you're goin' to Hogwarts for."

"Will we be able to do cool stuff like on TV?"

"What's a 'teevee'?"

"Erm… It's this box thing, and you watch stuff on it. Oh never mind." She gave up. "So what are we going to get from London?"

"All the stuff yeh gonna need for Hogwarts. Here's the list." He handed Jade a piece of parchment. She unfolded it carefully and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Gide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

"Hagrid?" Harry looked up at the half giant, "Will we be able to buy all this in London?"

"Only if yeh know exactly where to look." He replied, winking at Harry.

"But what about the money? Uncle Vernon will never pay for all this."

"Uncle Vernon?" Hagrid scoffed. "Do yeh really think yeh're parents lef' you withou' anything? We're gonna go to the Gringotts firs', the wizarding bank." He added after seeing the confusion on the children's faces.

* * *

Once they got of the train, the twins followed Hagrid into a dimly lit pub. Before they managed to properly adjust their eyes to the lighting, an old witch with a crooked nose, screamed out their names.

"Harry! Jade? Oh sweet Merlin it's the Potter twins!"

There were gasps and small screams and a small crowd was immediately formed around the twins.

"The Potter twins? Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Merlin it's really you!"

Wizards and witches of all ages lined up, waiting to thank and shake the bewildered twins' hands.

"Hagrid, what's this all about?" Jade whispered, looking scared and confused.

"Alrigh' that's enough, we've got work to do!" Hagrid took control, shooing the crowd away. He pulled the twins to the lane behind the pub.

Once they were alone, Jade turned to face Hagrid.

"Why did all those people know our names? And why were they so glad to see us?" she questioned.

"Your famous! Don' yeh know?"

"Erm… we are? Why?"

"Oh Merlin, din' the muggles tell yeh about yer parents?"

"All we know is that our parents died in a car crash, the one where we got our scars from." said Jade, thoroughly confused.

"Car crash?! A car crash! Is tha' wha' those good for nothin' muggles told yeh? Lies, all of it is lies. They were murdered. By one of the darkes' wizards of all time! You Know Who, that's wha' we call him."

"I don't know who." Said Harry plainly.

"Murdered?!" Exclaimed Jade, horrified. "Why."

"This is not part of my job description." Moaned poor Hagrid as he began to explain to the twins something that should have been told to thema long time ago, "Well, the thing is tha' wizards, they're too scared to say his name see. He murdered yer parents cause they were grea' wizards, but they were on Dubledores side. He was evil, see, he did terrible things, killed loads of innocent people, muggles mostly. Dumbldore though, he fough' agains' him."

"So, those people knew us because You Know Who murdered our parents." Jade questioned, slightly disturbed.

"Well, tha's not it. The nigh' yer parents were killed, You Know Who tried killing you two as well. Well he tried killin' Harry, but the curse, it bounced of him and hit you Jade, but it din't kill yeh either. That's the real reason why yeh have those scars."

He paused as Jade touched the lightening shaped scar on her hand.

"He used Avada Kedara, the killin' curse on countless great wizards, an' yeh two, were barely a year old, and yeh both survived it. Twas a miracle. And not only did yeh survive it, but when the curse bounced back, it destroyed his powers. Some say he dies, some say he jus' lost his powers an' he's hiding somewhere, biding his time."

Harry was now tracing his own scar, which was exactly the same shape as Jade's, except his was located on his forehead.

"But the poin' is," continued Hagrid, "Yeh two saved the whole wizarding world, yeh killed the darkes' wizard of all time while yeh were still in yeh're cradle. Yeh've been famous ever since. Every wizarding child knows yer names."

"Wow…" was all that Jade could say, while Harry stood there, his mouth hanging open, speechless.

"So erm… let's go get yer stuff, eh?" Hagrid smiled, relieved to have gotten all this off his chest.

While the twins were still contemplating all that Hagrid had told them, the half-giant pulled out his pink umbrella again and used it to tap a few bricks on the wall behind them. The wall creaked and rumbled, slowly sliding open, much to the twins amazement.

Hagrid walked through the opening, his eyes gleaming as he smiled, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**AN Wow I haven't updated in FOREVER!**

**I'm so sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately and I couldn't bring myself to write.**

**But I'm back now, and I'll update as soon as I get 28 reviews. :)  
**

**Oh and I've decided to make Ginny and Ron ten months apart, so this chapter is dedicated to Comet Moon for giving me the amazing idea.  
**


End file.
